Skyland diaries
by Ihavetoomuchtime
Summary: Based on a dream I had. Sometimes you gotta write that down. What happens when I get tossed into Skyland? Read to find out! And I love reviews btw *looks at you with her puppy dog eyes* Rated T for language.


_**A/N I once had this weird dream in which I ended up in Skyland. When I woke up, first thing I did as write it down. I recently found the book in which I wrote it, and after reading it again, I decided it was actually pretty good. So, her it is. ENJOY!!!!**_

_**Written from my POV.**_

When I walked home from school, everything was still normal. I did my homework, then went to my room to put on my music and read a good book.

I somehow fell asleep. Then there was a big explosion.

And I suddenly was in the middle of a fight.

I was lying on the grass, my book still on my chest. A brig leaned over me.

'Identify yourself.' he said in a boring tone. I could make out the shapes of the Pirates – and Cortes ponytail in particular – fighting of another squadron.

Wasn't hard to pick my side.

'How's this for identification!' I shouted, then gave the brig a punch in the visor. I got a slight electric shock, but the brig was obviously destroyed. I looked back at the fight again, staring at Cortes back as he shot three brigs with one bullet, and then saw a brig behind him. Cortes was too busy to notice it.

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me – and trust me, despite the fact I'm a little overweight, that's _fast _– and jumped on the brigs back. A punch disabled this brig as well.

'Man, they really make these things very bad.' I said, more to myself than to Cortes who had turned around and was now looking at me. I got up, and feeling Cortes eyes on me, I checked the pockets of my pants – khaki ones that reached halfway my lower leg, with a lot of pockets – to see what weapons I had. I looked up accidentally and saw a brig approaching Dahlia. In a reflex I grabbed Cortes's gun, aimed and shot.

Headshot.

Thanks for archery lessons.

I gave Cortes his gun back, found my pocket knife – not much, but it'd do the trick – and darted in the crowd.

I think I was damn lucky the Sphere lieutenant had fled. The brigs were too easy.

When the fight was over, I found myself with the eyes of the Pirates aimed at me. Despite the fact I saved him, Cortes had ordered them to aim their weapons at me.

'Oh, come on, surely you ain't gonna try to kill me with _that_.' I said, looking at Mahad's boomerang.

'Who are you?' Cortes asked.

'My name's Yasmine.' I said calmly. I walked around and found my books. 'This thing's good for the dustbin.'

A brig had blown a hole in it.

I wonder why.

'Why did you save me and Cortes?' Dahlia asked cautiously, her bow still aimed at me.

'Fight between people who are fighting for freedom and evil dictators. It wasn't that difficult, Dahlia.' Too late I realized none of them had told me their name.

Which only got the Pirates to distrust me even more.

'How…'

'Difficult to explain and I suggest you get back to Puerto Angel fast. There's no way the Sphere is gonna leave this for what it is.' There was no sense in pretending I didn't know them now.

'Well we're not going alone.' Cortes said. He walked towards me and grabbed my arm. 'You're coming with us.'

I nodded. 'Naturally. Afraid I'm gonna tell the Sphere the name of your block huh?'

He stopped for a second, then continued walking.

Cortes didn't trust me enough to let me go out of his sight – for all he knew I could be a seijin, easily capable of blasting through a door – so he had put me on the bridge where he could constantly see me.

I wasn't bothered at all. After all, I got what was going on inside him.

The Vector found my cell phone 'simply remarkable'. Of course, there was no reception here, but he was having fun in exploring what it could do.

I was sitting beside him, explaining to him what everything did and he listened patiently.

Cheng came closer, a bit shy. He took a look of the Vector's shoulder and his eyes grew wide. 'What type is that?' he asked me.

I smiled, remembering his love for old things, and answered: 'Samsung SGH-U700'

He was now practically bouncing on the spot. 'Awesome!'

'Cheng, she may be…' Cortes said.

I cut him off. 'Oh please, _Aran_.' I said 'Give me one good reason to hurt him. Pissing you off doesn't count.'

Cotes stared at me, his entire body tense with anger, but his eyes wide in surprise for hearing his first name coming from my mouth.

'How…'

'Cortes, get us to Puerto Angel. I'll explain as good as I can there.'

But hell, _I _didn't even know how I got there, so what was I gonna explain?


End file.
